She's A Heartbreaker
by desperatedoll
Summary: Sam wants something new and fun in her life and expecting Nate to be exactly like Phil enables her to have a fling without falling too deep but is she failing to realise that just like Phil, to Nate, she's becoming everything.
1. The Start of Something New?

She's A Heartbreaker

As the cold air hit her face she shivered uncontrolably whilst positioning herself against the side of an area car.

"Here, take this you must be bitter" Nate wrapped his yellow Police coat around her tiny frame.

"You could've killed yourself Sam..How stupid can you be" Jack raised his voice but in actual fact he was relieved she was alive.

"Guv-" Sam choked.

"No Sam, you've taken your stuborn streak too far this time" Jack looked at her in disgust and pulled his jacket around himself before walking away.

The flashing lights and smoke was giving Sam a headache.

"What I did wasn't too bad was it? You'd have done the same, right?" Sam asked Nate, trying to convince herself.

Nate became hesitant but decided to just tell Sam what she needed to hear.

"Of course" He nodded.

Sam nodded her eyes glazed over, deep in thought. "I knew that.."

"I'm, erm, gonna go" Sam smiled handing Nate back his coat and walking away from the flames. Nate looked on as her smoke stained suit hugged her figure tightly and he couldn't resist.

"Here lemme take you home" He asked after running after her.

Sam thought of it as nothing more then a PC offering his senior a lift for extra brownie points and accepted greatfully.

"Honestly, I'm fine..Thank you" Sam giggled at the continuous "Are you Okay" 's Nate kept asking her.

"It's this one" She pointed at her house through the wind screen and undone her belt.

"Thanks a million Nate" Sam gestured as she clicked open the car door.

"Would you like me to walk you in?" Nate asked cheekily.

"No, it's fine you get back to your girlfriend, I'm sure she'll be wondering where you are.." Sam left the sentance hanging, for some weird reason hoping he'd correct her, laughing that he didn't have a girlfriend.

"I'm sure she is" Nate replied. Sam felt herself sigh but kept smiling none the less.

"..If I had one" Nate chuckled cutely and waited for a response.

"Oh" Sam couldn't help her look of shock and maybe even relief. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds and Sam continued her exit of the car, as she walked she grinned happily knowing that one slip up could cause her major embarrasment..because of course he was watching her!

Eek, Dunno Whether Yall Are Into This Pairing, But I Couldn't Think Of Another Reason To Bring Phil Back So I Gave it A Shot..D Review Anyway..


	2. Closer

She's A Heartbreaker

Nate and Will hopped up the stairs to CID to meet Smithy, Sam, Gina and Grace standing around a computer.

"We've got a present for you" Nate grinned, his smarmy personality shinning even more then his teeth!

"How kind" Sam bowed her head to the side almost flirtatiously. She took the CCTV from his waiting hand and felt his touch against hers as she looked up at him. She smiled and yanked the CCTV back staring at the tape in her hands.

"You do know you have to put it into the recorder to see what's on it...That is unless you want to stand there all day trying to open it" Nate laughed.

"Ever thought of doing stand up comedy?" Sam asked hitting him, playfully, with the tape before shoving it into the recorder and leaning back against the desk.

"Well, yeah but the uniform isn't as comfortable" Nate smiled sarcastically.

* * *

There was a loud case of "Oooo"'s heard throughout CID when a drunken man was hit with a car and ended up on the curb.

"How dark is this video" Smithy asked squinting at the screen.

"I can't make out the registration at all" Grace chipped in.

"Wll this was useful, thanks boys" Gina smiled sarcastically rolling her eyes and trawling out of CID. A minute later she popped her head around one of the swinging doors and looked in dismay at the two uniromed PC's who were still sitting on the CID desk content with themselves.

"Come on you two, you'll have plenty of chance to play with the big kids later" Gina moaned.

"I hope so" Nate replyed putting the remote control down beside Sam's leg which was rested on the desk.

Sam looked at him, fully aware of his intentons and he winked at her before leaving CID with Gina and Will.

"Yes Ma'am" The two men said in sync.

Sam giggled at Gina's abilty to control anyone around her.

* * *

"Right, what have we got?" Sam asked Nate folding her arms.

"You tell me" Nate looked for approval. Sam stared at him and decided she'd get into it later.

"Here Nate, what have we got here" She corrected him.

"Well, Mrs. Whittle swears her husband is as good as gold. But her next door neighbour, Mr. Mayer says he's become too close to his 9 year old daughter and when he caught him alone with her in their family home, he hit him one" nate explained the complicated situation, but Sam understood immediately.

"9?" Sam asked disgusted.

"Yep, this is Carly" Nate pointed out a small girl with dark hair and skin to match.

"Hi" she said in an American accent.

Sam stared down at her wondering what the little girl had

gotten herself into.

"Hi Carly, do you want to get away from here? Maybe go to the shops and get something to eat. Leave all this to the grown-up's to sort out?" Sam asked Carly as she bended down so she was on her level.

Nate walked them to the shop and walked them home again.

"Your good with kids" Nate said to Sam as she made Carly giggle.

"I wish I good with my own" Sam laughed and then abruptly stopped, too aware of the fact she'd started something she knew she wasn't going to be able to stop.

"You've got kids?" He asked her.

"Just one. She's 19 now" Sam replyed proudly.

"Didn't go well?" He prodded.

"We haven't had the smoothest of mother daughter relationship, let's just say" Sam admitted.

"I'm sure you did the best you could" Nate assured her.

"Is that your way of saying "You probably messed up big time but none of that matters now"? Sam laughed, knowing all too well men like him couldn't care less about Abi.

"You don't take compliments well do you?" Nate asked.

"Only the genuine ones" Sam popped a srisp into her mouth and walked briskly ahead of him to where Carly was pointing at ducks in the water of a nearby river.

"What a challenge" Nate smiled to himself staring at the DI in disbelief.

* * *

Hey...D Wasssup? Well if you've got this far into the fic. Why stop now. Review?? Please.


	3. Kiss The Girl

She's a Heartbreaker.

Sam looked at herself in the mirror of her car and fixed her hair before climbing out of her car and alking up to the doors of Sun Hill Police Station. She spent more time there then she did at home. The again, she would, she had no-one to go home to. Sm thought to hersel about the men she'd pushed out of her life for no good solid reason. Sure, she was happy. Enough. But what was she going to do when she got so old that the DPS demanded she retire. Go home? Sit by herself until she shrivelled up? Did she want her life to be like that. No. Maybe it was time Sam settled for something other then perfect. After all, she was hardly that herself

* * *

"Hi" Nate called from behind her, trying to slow his breath as if he didn't just run to catch her.

"Hi Nate" She smiled back.

"Long day?" Nate asked looking bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"How could. I mean, how can you look at a little girl and think "Woah. I would" You know? It's disguisting and draining and.." Sam rubbed her hand accross her eye lids barely standing with tiredness.

"It's okay..I understand. I sometimes get too attached to cases too" Nate told her while they sat on the stairs leading up to CID. It was just 5 am. Nate just arrived to have a shower and be ready for the 6 am shift. Sam had been there all night trying to nail a local paedophile.

"No. I just. I had too much work today but I'm, I'm good" Sam reassured him.

"You look good" Nate smiled.

"Stop it" She replyed.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Your flirting" She said out straight.

"What's wrong with flirting?" He asked back shrugging his shoulders.

"What's wrong with it? What's wrong...with it is I don't don't have time for it" Sam told him.

"Not right now?" Nate asked.

"Maybe if I tried again later..." They both laughed. Nate was satisfied with making her laugh he looked at her.

"I don't know where I've been all my life" Sam laughed bitterly.

"I've clearly been wasting my time on men...And now I'm all old and dried up. I should take up hobbies. Or maybe get a few cats. That's what women like me do. They do not waste their time with men. Or waste their time telling people completely personnel information about themselves...Oh my God I'm sorry" Sam stood up to walk down the stairs and Nate stood up too, dragging her back so she stood in front of him. He moved towards her, holding her hips so she couldn't get away. He locked his lips with hers and probed her tongue. She towards him and he caught her, before standing straight and staring at him.

"What did you do that for?" She asked frowning.

"To prove to you that your not old or dried up" He whispered before carrying on down the stairs and dissapearing behind a door. She sat herself back down on the stairs and contemplated the previous ten minutes.

* * *

Dudes. Review? Puuurrrlease. T'would be muchly appriciated. Lovessss. (:


	4. Potential?

**She's a Heartbreaker**

As Sam Nixon drew her car into an empty space outside of Sun Hill, she knew subconciously that today would be a day unlike the rest.

* * *

Nate Roberts was the toyboy of uniform, the ladies man, the man one would go to, to get something out of their system. He was no rock. In fact one would wonder if he even had a personality. This summery was identical to what Sam had thought of Nate Roberts two weeks previous. Right now, she didn't know what to think of him.

* * *

Nate threw on his Uniform and tryed to fix his hair in the mirror of his locker without Callum noticing. He was, subconciously, excited about the prospects of the day ahead.

Sam Nixon was the uptight, mysterious Detective Inspector. The woman no-one would mess with, unless they were looking for a fight. She had this sophisticated personna she carried around with her and seemed extremely intelligent. This summery is what Nate thought of Sam before he realised she had this other side to her. This soft, drained side. It was as if she needed someone but was too stuborn to admit it, to herself as well as others. And you know what? He liked it. Nate had been with his fair share of women, but after his latest conquest (who was a tad desperate) he was kind of ready to settle down. That's where his problem was. Most of the women he'd gone after had been much like himself..Out for a good time. That's not what how he wanted to spend his entire life. After all, he was getting on a bit. And suddenly, this uptight, mysterious Detective Inspector began to look attractive to him.

* * *

Once inside, Sam made her way up the stairs, she'd sat at the previous night, and into CID until, suddenly she was pulled into an interview room.

"Nate" She squeeled. He smirked at her. He decided this was his time to get things moving. It proved to be harder then he'd first immagined.

"I hope you haven't forgotten last night" Nate asked, his hands either side of her tiny frame.

"I hope you haven't forgotten I keep a bottle of wine in my office and I told you my life story" She laughed, trying to make her way out of the room. He stopped her and watched her as she pushed her hair back with one hand while placing the other on her hip.

"This is embarrassing Nate" She admitted.

"Why? Why is this embarrassing" He gestured with both hands.

"Because it is. Your a 30 something PC and I'm...A professional Detective" Sam told him.

"Now can we please just forget about this" She pleaded.

"What are you doing later?" He asked, obviously ignoring her wishes.

"Nothing with you, that's for sure" She snapped pulling the door open and briskly dissapearing into CID.

Nate held his head upwards and breathed out a sigh of dissapointment.

* * *

"Where are we at with Henderson, Mickey?" Sam asked, placing herself on his desk as he hung up his desk phone. He looked up at her almost afraid to speak.

"They can't find him Gov." He eventually breathed out. His face winced at her reaction.

"What?" She asked quite composed. He refused to answer.

"What?" She shouted.

"He was here last night" Sam explained.

"Who's the idiot that signed him out of this Station?" Sam hissed.

"Nate Roberts Ma'am" Mickey replied.

"Oh marvellous" She sighed, rolling her eyes and leaving CID. Jo laughed as the swinging doors paired together after her departure.

"Blimey, and I thought I was having a bad day" Jo commented.

"Right so then, she called me yesterday, yeah, said "Nate I think we need to talk about last night darlin', I'm not begging of nuffink but I think a re-run is in order" Nate laughed uncontrolably at his bad immitation of her Newcastle accent.

"Awh give her another chance mate" Will giggled.

"Nah, there's fresh meat on the horizon" Nate winked.

"Oi!" Sam called from the stairs.

"I wanna word" She called Nate, while opening the door of an office and geturing him towards her.

"What you do wrong?" Will asked.

"Steph probably called CID lookin' for me" Nate laughed, nervously walking into the office.

"What the hell did you think you were playing at letting Henderson go yesterday?" Sam hissed pacing around the room with her hands, firmly, on her hips.

"We had nothing on him Ma'am" Nate explained.

"No, uniform had nothing on him, CID had everything, you just weren't bothered to check" Sam shouted placing both her hands on the desk.

"Well you should've told me" Nate stressed.

"Oh...Oh I'm sorry I didn't come down to Uniform yesterday during a very important investigation and tell a PC we had info on Henderson" Sam said folding her arms again, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Apology accepted" Nate nodded equally as sarcastic.

Sam laughed.

"You don't wear sarcasm well Nate" She looked around the room trying to figure out who's office she was actually in.

"It wasn't sarcasm" Nate grinned.

"You really do love yourself don't you" Sam laughed as if it was unbelievable.

"Might aswell. No-one else will" Nate replied.

"Oh poor you" Sam pouted.

"Thanks" Nate whispered moving towards her hostile figure. He stopped moving when he was within an inch of her. She stood with her arms crossed and looked up at him like an angry little girl.

"Right this is either going to go surprisingly good or disgracefully wrong" Nate giggled.

"What don't you just tell me?" Nate whispered.

"Tell you what?" Sam asked loudly.

Nate moved in, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Tell me how that made you feel" He whispered before hearing the door unlock and stepping away from her, swiftly.

"Yes Ma'am I'll try do better next time" He nodded at Sam before smiling at Gina and walking out of the office.

Gina frowned and looked at Sam who just shrugged her shoulders under the pressure.

Gina accepted it, pulled her key out of the door and opened up the filling cabinet opposite her desk. Sam took the oppurtunity to make a run for it and exited the office, heading for CID.

* * *

Hi. I'd like to apologise for my appauling spelling (especially to SJ for pointing it out) in the last chapter. I wrote it so late and I was wrecked. So sorry. Sorry also if the chapter confused anybody. I just wanted to move the pacing along and decided the 3rd chap would be a good place for a kissy. ;) Hope this one pulls it back to reality. Please review. Thanks. K--(:


	5. The Sam Way

**She's a Heartbreaker**

"Go Go Go" Sam hissed down her radio to a waiting Mickey and his uniformed accomplices. As soon as her husky voice hit their ears they ran as fast as possible.

"Mr. Henderson" Mickey called banging hardly on his wooden front door. He looked at Sam who was nodding her head and moved swiftly out of the way of the CO19 officer who soon kicked the door in.

Sam ran upstairs and Mickey went into the downstairs kitchen.

"Clear" echoed through the first floor of the house, but on the second floor.

"Drop it" Henderson declared staring at Sam's asp. She stared at him, tears forming in her dry eyes.

"Now" He repeated sternly, as he kicked the door shut while holding the shot gun firmly at Sam's head. She dropped the asp and held her hands up in surrender.

"Sit on that chair" He gestured with his gun. She did as she was told and he just strode back and forth occasionally looking at her as if she were a dog in a pound and he were a potential buyer. She relaxed slightly in the comfort that, let's face it, he hadn't a clue what he was doing with a gun.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked sympathetically holding her head to the side in curiousity.

"How do I get out of here?" He asked, ignoring her previous question.

"You...can't" She winced. He grabbed hold of the hair at the back of her head and place the gun on her soft temple.

"You are a Dectective...You must know a way to get out of here without being caught" He hissed.

"Okay, Okay...Erm, try getting out the window see if there's an extension near by" Sam choked, her body tensed every time he moved.

"Sam" Mickey called from the landing. Sam looked up at Henderson inquizitively.

"She's in 'ere" He answered.

"Henderson?" Mickey asked his voice nearing the bedroom door.

"Don't come in or i'll shoot her, I swear I will"..as Henderson was focused on the door, Sam managed to sweep her leg around the edge of the chair behind Henderson. In one foul swoop, she hit the bend between his thigh and his calf and he immediately hit the ground backwards. Sam was tiny and admittedly, not strong enough to take on... well, anyone... so she learned the sensitive parts of the body that could easily be accessed to take someone down. It was one of the many defense mechanisms Sam was, oh, so fond of.

* * *

"Alright, Danger Mouse?" Nate called from the coffee machine as Sam made her way up the stairs to CID. She stepped backward so she was in full view of Nate.

"I'd like to have a full conversation with you, Nate, but that would involve my office and your not welcome up in CID are you?...'Cause your just a PC" Sam whispered the last part for added effect and felt content as she heard the laughter coming from his collegues as she went up stairs.

* * *

"You coming to the pub?" Will asked popping his head around the door of the male locker room at the end of the day. Nate was on the bench fixing his shoe and Callum and Ben were both at their lockers. The two agreed simultaniously and looked at Nate curiously.

"Nah, I'll probably be up later, I'm shattered" Nate smiled convincingly.

After the three had left the Station, Nate hopped the stairs, Sam had walked earlier, to CID.

He pushed open the door and was greeted by an empty, dark group of desks. There was a glimmer of light coming from the office to the right of the swinging doors. There she was, alone and concentrated. The temprature of the office had dropped a few degrees since the last person left and her half empty, foam, coffee cup was now cold but she still had her head in those files.

"Shouldn't you be gone home already?" Nate almost whispered, he obviously shook Sam, but she minimised her reaction. He looked at her, and for a reason he couldn't understand or even contemplate, he was fixated on her. Her mystery, her intelligence, her ability to hide her emotions. He was slowly realising that underneath her sharp, confident exterior, she was actually self destructive and quite possibly self loathing to a pathalogical degree. This was confirmed when she looked up at him. Her face was caved in and the bags under her eyes had reached her cheeks, but of course to him, she was still beautiful.

"Nate..." Sam considered slagging him off and shooing him out of her office with an undercutting comment... but she couldn't.

"...Take me home" She smiled and instead of making it harder for her, he didn't say a word just took up the files, handed her, her coat and ushered her out of the office.

Contrary to his bad boy image, that night, they made love, the Sam way.

* * *

Soooooooo what are your thoughts? Share them with me..Please

Much Love, K--X


End file.
